The False Prince Rises
by Evil Kion
Summary: Summary: What if Kion wasn't Simba's son but cubnapped during Zira and her follower's banishment. What if Kion was Separated from Kovu Vitani and Nuka who he once knew as siblings. What if Kion was Kovu's Twin brother. What if Scar took In Kovu and Kion. What if Kion wasn't always his name. Well this story is just that! Kion is brainwashed into thinking his name was Kion...
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: What if Kion wasn't Simba's son but cubnapped during Zira and her follower's banishment. What if Kion was Separated from Kovu Vitani and Nuka who he once knew as siblings. What if Kion was Kovu's Twin brother. What if Scar took In Kovu and Kion. What if Kion wasn't always his name. Well this story is just that! Kion is brainwashed into thinking his name was Kion(Kiongozi) as-well as thinking he was the son of Simba and Nala. This story takes place as a remake of The Lion Guard episode: Lions of the Outlands and beyond inside an alternate storyline. Kion & Kovu were both taken in. |~ Rated T violence~| Disclaimer i do not own the lion guard or the lion king series any songs i use from either the lion king or the lion guard are rightfully owned by disney. i do not own or work for disney**_

* * *

" _ **there is no greater power than to rule over the land! We both have it inside us! It's here where we stand!**_

 _ **My Friend you Know it's true! Look close and you will find, ruling every animal!**_

 _ **Is destiny for our kind!**_

 _ **So if we're joined to gather! We will never fall!**_

 _ **lions must rule forever! Lions over all!**_

 _ **Lions Over all! No animal is more grand!**_

 _ **Lions over all! It's why we rule the land!**_

 _ **We crush any Resistance! So Enemies keep their distance!**_

 _ **Lions! Lions over all! " Sang Zira. **_

_**" I'm Starting to think your wise and cool. Forcing the enemy out is what we do!" Sang Kion. **_

_**" And if we're Joined together we will never fall,**_

 _ **Yes Lions must rule forever! Lions over all!**_

 _ **Lions over all! No animal is no grand! " Continued Zira. **_

_**" Doesn't matter if we're cruel!" Continued Kion. **_

_**" We crush any resistance!" Continued Zira once again.**_

 _ **" Some will rebel against us!" "So enemies keep there distance!" **_

" _ **We'll always end them! " Continued Kion once more. **_

_**" Lions! Lions over all!" Finished Zira with their singing their song.**_

" _Zira, I don't know why. But for some reason I feel as if you, me, Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu have seen each other before." Said Kion. Zira stood there frozen in shock from what she just heard from Kion. She started to think back and remembered something she forgot long ago. Zira and Scar didn't just take in Kovu. They took in his twin brother after killing their parents. They Kept his original name Kibaya(brute, wrong instead of renaming him. Stared at Kion. He looked Like a combo of Scar & Kovu. He started to remind her of Kibaya. Zira Started to sing a song that Scar sang to the hyenas, and Zira and Scar sang it with the Hyenas infront of Kovu and Kibaya. _

_**Zira:  
I know of you powers of retention  
**_

 _ **Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
**_

 _ **But thick as you are pay attention**_

 _ **My words are a matter of pride  
**_

 _ **It's clear from you vacant expressions  
**_

 _ **The lights are not all off upstairs**_

 _ **But we're talking kings and sessions**_

 _ **Even you can't be caught unawares**_

 _ **So be prepared for a chance of a life time**_

 _ **Be prepared for some sensational news**_

 _ **A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer.**_

 _ **(Kion's eyes widened as he listened strangely recognizing it from somewhere. But where he had no idea. Soon he Joined in.)  
**_

 _ **Kion:  
And where do we feature?**_

 _ **Zira:  
Just listen to Teacher**_

 _ **I Know it Sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded**_

 _ **When at last I am given my does**_

 _ **And Injustice deliciously squared be prepared**_

 _ **Kion:  
Yeah! Be prepared! Heh heh we'll be prepared! Heh for what?**_

 _ **Zira:  
**_ _ **For the death of the king!**_

 _ **Kion:  
Why is he sick?  
**_

 _ **Zira:  
No fool! We're going to kill him! Simba too**_

 _ **Kion:  
Ya who needs a king? No King! No King! La la la la la!**_

 _ **Zira:  
**_ _ **Idiots! There will be a king!**_

 _ **Kion:  
But I thought you said...  
**_

 _ **Zira:  
**_ _ **I will be king!**_

 _ **Stick with me! and you shall never go hungry again!**_

 _ **Kion:**_

 _ **Yay! Alright! Long live the King! Long live the King!**_

 _ **It's great that we'll all soon be connected  
**_

 _ **With a king who'd be long time adored**_

 _ **Zira:  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to certain duties on board**_

 _ **The future is littered with Prizes**_

 _ **And though I'm the main addressee**_

 _ **The point that I must emphasize is**_

 _ **You won't get a sniff without me**_

 _ **So be prepared for the coup of a century**_

 _ **Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

 _ **Malicious planning, tenacity spanning**_

 _ **Decades of denial is simply why I'll**_

 _ **Be king undisputed, respected, saluted**_

 _ **And seen for the wonder I am  
**_

 _ **Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared**_

 _ **Be prepared!**_

 _ **Both Kion and Zira:  
Yes Our our teeth and ambitions are bared-**_

 _ **be prepared!**_

 _ **( Zira And Kion then stop singing.)**_

" _Where did you hear that song from? Seems you heard it before." Said Zira. "Yeah I somehow strangely recognized it but I don't know where I heard it cause as far as I remember this is the first time I heard it but for some reason I feel as if I heard it before." Responded Kion. Kovu walked up to Zira and Kion. "I miss my twin brother. Kibaya." Said Kovu._

 _Upon hearing that Kion Staggered backward eyes widen. Zira and Kovu Noticed that right away. "Kion Are you ok" Asked a confused Kovu. "Why does the name Kibaya so faintly familiar?" Asked a confused Kion._

 _Zira's eyes widened and remembered the day of her banishment. She, Nuka , Vitani, Kovu, and the followers of Zira and Scar were banished as Simba held Kibaya back before knocking Kibaya out cold. She realized Kion is Kibaya. Kion became attached to Zira's Pride so much that he couldn't kick them out or use the roar on them. "Welcome home Kibaya, welcome home." Said Zira. Kion suddenly went into such a shock he passed out._ _Kion suddenly gets a flashback_

* * *

 ** _Flashback (Zira and her pride's Banishment)_**

* * *

 _"Kibaya" Yelled Kovu. Kion watched Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, Zira and her Pride where' being pushed away from him & out of the Pridelands. Kion suddenly felt a wave of sadness. "Brother!" Yelled Kion in grief. Kion then sees Simba walking to him and picking him up. Kion thinks what does the false king want with me. "your name is now Kiongozi and you are my son. you are to forget these events and them._

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Kion woke up breathing heavily now knowing his name is not Kion but actually Kibaya. "S-simba cubnapped me. I am older than Kiara. I've known that. I've mistaken my cubnapper for my father. i don't even remember what my own parents looked like. in the beginning i wasn't liked at all. Overtime they managed to accept me as simba's son."Growled Kibaya at the thought of simba. "Brother! Your awake!" Cheered Kovu. "Wait, I thought he was Kion the son of simba-" started Nuka mockingly not believing that Kion was Kovu's brother. said only to get interupted. As soon as Kibaya heard Nuka Mention Simba he growled angrily with eyes burning with pure fiery rage towards Simba. caught all the outsiders off guard by the quick change._

* * *

Kibaya _, Zira, Kovu, & Nuka walk up to where Vitani and Jasiri are waiting.  
"Jasiri! me and Zira have come to an agreement. They water hole stays with us. Lions Over all." Said Kibaya.  
" **US?** **US?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY US?!** " Asked Jasiri yelling in shock and confusion._

 _"Well we agreed that zira and her pride keeps the water hole, and I have partial ownership. The water hole belongs to lions **'** **only'.** Sorry but that's the circle of life. you and your clan tried to trick me into helping you steal their water hole!  
I'm now apart of both Zira and my Father Simba's pride." Said Kibaya struggling to hold back his anger. "both an Outsider and a pridelander. I have two homes now! I live at both Pride Rock and here with Zira's Pride. I have two families. the royal family of pride rock: Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi, Kiara and then my other family: Zira, Kovu, Nuka, And Vitani" Jasiri noticed anger in his eyes when he mentioned Simba's pride but hide it seconds later. _

_"I can't believe it. you've been tricked. I'll be back. I'm going to go and find you some help." Said Jasiri.  
"Oh I know I've been tricked. I've been tricked by **'** **YOU!'** Hyenas, yuck! Nothing but selfish lying mutts just like jackals! But jackals are more intelligent! However some maybe more reasonable to not lie and we can form an alliance!" Angrily yelled Kibaya lunging at Jasiri only to miss and get knocked out, crashing into the large rock that Jasiri was standing infront of before dodging his attack._

* * *

 _Jasiri then ran off Crying in shock, terrified of Kion, and heartbroken. they were secretly in love. they both admitted it. "How could he? They've changed him very quickly.  
He's different. then he got angry said he's been tricked. Then he said he knew he's been tricked and Said i tricked him. He tried to attack me.  
Said He's both a Pridelander and and Outsider. a Lion of both Zira's Pride of Outsiders and Simba's Pride of lions of the Pridelands. Said he had two homes now. Two Families Zira's family: Zira Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka. And then The Pridelands' Royal Family of pride rock: Simba, Nala, Kiara, Sarabi, & Sarafina. none of this makes sense. When he said Zira he said it as if she was his adoptive mother. when he mentioned Kovu he said the name with a blood sibling love. Whenever he talked about Simba he was trying to hide complete hatred towards him, when he mentioned Nala, Kiara, Sarafina and Sarabi there was disdain in his Voice, No love for any of them . but how he was he grew up with simba. He mentioned Vitani and Nuka as if they were his adoptive siblings. then a again Kion looked almost just like Kovu and he has an outside nose like Kovu and his chin, chan, and tail tip looked like that of Scar from the description mother said before she died. but what i noticed was Kion's chin was as wide as Kovu's. Maybe... No impossible. he couldn't have been cubnapped and brainwashed only now for him start start getting small flashbacks of forgotten memories. if it turns out that Simba actually did cubnap Kion. I remember something about during Scar's he had two chozen hiers one and then a back-up hier. two chosen ones and Nuka was extremely jealous. a Kovu and a Kibaya. Kibaya never didn't get to go with them Kibaya was supposedly killed by Simba as an example warning. if Kion is Kibaya and his memories are coming back that is going to be bad." Said Jasiri to herself_

* * *

 _"Hey where is Kion?" Asked Rafiki. "Oh Kion that's right! Kion told me to tell everyone that he's going to the Outlands with Jasiri, but he'll right back." explained Bunga " why was Jasiri here?" Asked Beshte. "and why did she take Kion to the outlands?." Asked Fuli. "She wanted him to talk to some lions who lived there." answered Bunga. "lions in the outlands?" Said Ono confused. "yeah i know weird right?" Said Bunga. "No! No! No! They are not any Lions. they are the outsiders!" Freaked Rafiki fearing Kion will learn the truth. "The who?" asked Bunga in confusion._

 _"The Outsiders are a group of lions led by a lioness named Zira. Simba Banished them from the Pride Lands before any of you where born." Said Rafiki (not mentioning Kion cause because of he and simba knew Kion has cubnapped and was originally Named Kibaya Simba made him forget the entire truth even his own name telling him his name was Kion. brainwashing him quickly. with the help of rafiki.) "Why would simba banish other lions?" Asked Fuli._

 _"Because Zira and her family they were loyal only to scar." Said Rafiki. "Scar!" Said Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono in unison. "After Scar gone Simba became king. But Zira and told Simba he could not rule the Pride lands because chozen her Son Kovu to be king." Said Rafiki. (Rafiki left out the part about fact he chose her other named Kibaya worrying that Kion has learned the truth.) "But Scar was never really the real king." Said Bunga. "correct honey badger and that is what Simba told Zira but Zira wouldn't listen to reason. Instead she attacks simba. Of course Simba won_ _quickly. but after that he had no choice. He had had to banish Zira and her family from the pridelands forever." Said Rafiki. "So the Lions in the Outlands might be Zira and her family." Said Bunga. "Most definitely and if they find out is Simba's son there might be trouble." Said Rafiki. (when what he really means is Kion getting his memory back and he and the outsiders learn he's kibaya The twin brother of Kovu in which he and kovu are the adopted sons of zira and scar. He might become too attached to them to want to help Jasiri who is one of most few good hyenas left. the ones who respect the circle of life)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: What if Kion wasn't Simba's son but cubnapped during Zira and her follower's banishment. What if Kion was Separated from Kovu Vitani and Nuka who he once knew as siblings. What if Kion was Kovu's Twin brother. What if Scar took In Kovu and Kion. What if Kion wasn't always his name. Well this story is just that! Kion is brainwashed into thinking his name was Kion(Kiongozi) as-well as thinking he was the son of Simba and Nala. This story takes place as a remake of The Lion Guard episode: Lions of the Outlands and beyond inside an alternate storyline. Kion Kovu were both taken in. ~ Rated T violence~ Disclaimer i do not own the lion guard or the lion king series any songs i use from either the lion king or the lion guard are rightfully owned by disney. i do not own or work for disney_**

* * *

 _Kibaya, Kovu, Vitani where all Fighting roughly together all laughing having fun. Kibaya had awaken from getting knocked out. "This is Awesome. don't really want to leave but i need to at some point. then again maybe i don't. Maybe I can trap my guard with me staying in there with them trick simba into thinking as if me and the guard where prisoners and weak starving put a ransome yes if he doesn't show up by midnight me and the lion guard would we would be seperated and locked away separately to be executed there. when only my guard will be killed and me just getting knocked out and bleeding in a coma. And es Nuka we know Scar wasn't really our father by blood. but hey so what if he just took us in Nuka! In my Eyes we got adopted into the family. Nuka, me and Kovu see you and vitani as our brother and sister. And i know you're just jealous because we're the chosen ones. but hey look on the bright side onces of us becomes king you might be a hier if our mates can't give us an heir."Said Kibaya though deep in both Kibaya and Kovu's minds psh yeah right. More like we'll betrothed you to another pride and you will be king there. Kibaya nodded to Kovu before gesturing to Nuka. Kovu and Kibaya circled Nuka. "really?" Asked Nuka. "But off course. why we just love being called little termites by mr. Jealous." Said Kibaya with him and kovu circling Nuka. " Yeah, Nuka. Sure we will" Assured Kovu stretching the words sure we will.. Kibaya nodded at Kovu giving the signal. Kovu and Kibaya tackling Nuka. "This is what you get for calling us termites all the time!" Growled Kibaya._

 _"Lion Guard? What are you doing here?!" Snapped Jasiri, Surprising the guard with the venom in her tone. "We're ... looking for kion." Said Fuli. "We think he might be in trouble, do you know where he is?" Jasiri laughed bitterly "Yes... he's joined Zira and her pride." Said Jasiri disappointedly._

 _"He... attacked me after explaining to me what he meant by **'Us'** after i asked what he mean by that. he said that he, Zira and her pride all own it and share it. Said he has two families Nuka, Vitani, Zira, and Kovu. And his other family Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi, Kiara. he Said he is both a pridelander and an outsider. When i said he's been tricked... he said he knows he's been tricked by us hyenas, then he said yuck. Called us nothing but but selfish lying mutts just like jackals. Said that Jackals are smarter. then he said however that some hyenas maybe more reasonable to not lie and they can form an alliance. here is is everything that happened when he returned to me with Zira. He said that he and Zira had came to an agreement... he said these exact words **'"The water hole stays with us. Lions over all."'** then i asked him **'"what do you mean by us?!"'** and he said that he as they had agreed that Zira and her pride get to keep the water hole, and that he has partial ownership. That the water hole belongs to lions **'only'** , after that he said sorry but that's the circle of life. that me and my clan tried to trick him into helping steal their water hole. Said that he is now part of both Zira and his father's pride. Both an Outsider and a Pridelaner. That he has two homes one at pride rock and the other there with Zira's pride. That he has two families Zir's family: Zira, Kovu, Vitani, Nuka. and his family at pride rock: Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi, and Kiara. They way he Said it about his family at pride rock was with hate towards Simba and Disdain to the rest. but when he was talking about him being in Zira's family there was love towards all of them: Adoptive mother love to zira, NUka and Vitani was said with adoptive sibling love. but when it came to Kovu it was different. it was a blood related brotherly love but what was strange about it was blooded related twin brother type love. I noticed Anger in his eyes when he mentioned simba but then he quickly hid it. well then i said that i couldn't believe it. that he's been tricked. Then i said that i'll be back... that i was going to go and find him so help. then he Said That he knows he's been tricked by us hyenas. then he said yuck, nothing but selfing lying mutts... but jackals are more intelligent, however some maybe more reasonable to not lie and they could form an alliance. Angrily yelling while lunging at me angrily and i dodged him and he crashed into a big rock i was standing infront of and got knocked out cold. he's probably up by now" _

_"why would Kion ever do that. Asked Beshte. "Well i put some thought. Scar had two heirs to his throne but only one was banished with Zira, her family, and her followers. Simba supposedly killed the other heir to make a warning example. The two heirs where named Kovu meaning scar and Kibaya meaning brute, wrong. anyways Kion looks like a combo of Scar though shape and little bit of color and Kovu as well. he seems to have Simba's Jaw. all fits and matches the description of Kibaya. anyways i was thinking Kion may be in fact Kibaya. and if that is so that is going to be bad. Every hyena knows Scar and Zira just took Kibaya and Kovu in. They weren't even their real parents. Oh, look! we're here. Wait is that Kion, Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani rough housing? Oh-boy, i sure hope not"_

* * *

 _Kibaya, Kovu, Nuka , and Vitani all stopped rough housing turning their heads to see Jasiri and his Lion guard. Kibaya instantly became furious"Hey! Jasiri what are you doing on our territory and what are they doing here? you better not be trying to help corrupt my mind again!" Snarled Kibaya both warningly and threateningly. "Mother! We have intruders!" Yelled Kovu annoyed. Zira and the rest of her pride united with Kibaya, Nuka, Kovu, Vitani. "I thought We told you to get lost"Said Nuka Theartingly._

 _"What's a hippo, cheetah, egret, and a honey badger doing here with her?!" Vitani asked Kion, furious at the intruders. "that is my lion guard that i selected while brainwash by Simba's lies when i thought of them as friends. Meet the honey badger Bunga the bravest, the hippo Beshte the strongest, the cheetah: Fuli the fastest, the egret: Ono the keenest of sight." Snarled Kibaya in annoyance. "Rafiki probably told the patly true story of you banishment leave me out. and Saying that if you find out i'm Simba's son there might some very real danger. meaning me finding out the truth."_

 _"Ok i can definitely see the resemblance between Kion and that other one." Said Bunga. "Hey my name is Kovu!." Snarled Kovu in annoyance. The entire Outside pride unsheathed their claws (That includes Kibaya.) "This is your last warning." Shouted Zira. "Ok but we'll leave once Kion comes with us." Said Fuli eyeing Kibaya furiously. "Fine i'll go but there's no way i'll let you take our water hole away. Jasiri you are banned from this territory. if any member of my family or pridesisters see you in this territory (laughs suspiciously)... well let's just say it won't be pretty." Threatened Kibaya._

 _The entire lion guard and Jasiri was shocked by what he just said he meant it while the Outsiders were not. "Are we going or not?" Growled Kion aggravated at Fuli, his guard and Jasiri. Kibaya knocked Jasiri into a coma grabbed her by the scruff her neck and hoisted her onto his back and snuck away from his guard and into Janjas territory and into the Volcano. "Janja i brought you live dinner. Dinner is Jasiri in a coma. Enjoy Janja. better catch up with the guard"._

 _Kion then snuck out of the Volcano and back to behind his guard then stopped sneaking and started tensely walking behind them. once more. "Ono is Kion with us? we are halfway through Jasiri's territory. "Asked Fuli. "Yes Kion is right behind us and still tense and angry about leaving." Said Ono._

* * *

 _Just then a hyena appeared. infront of them. "Kion where is my sister Jasiri and having you fixed the litt dispute so the little ones can drink." "Yeah there is a waterhole in the termite mounds. with enough water for 4 packs of hyenas. and enough termites to live off of for the rest of you lives." Lied Kibaya. Madaya who knew meet scar kovu and kibaya, Vitani, Nuka Walked up into Kibaya's face. "Hm are you sure? last time i scouted Zira's old home there wasn't enough water, and far too many termites for nuka to even be able to withstand. Are you sure you're not lying?" Asked Madoa. Kibaya started to get nervous back against the wall. Kibaya soon surrounded with nowhere else to run. "look i've never even been to the mounds. Just something Zira talked to be about. and she left a quarter into the territory, i thought she went to tell the rest of you." Lied Kibaya once more. "Too bad and it's a shame that Kovu and Kibaya the twin sons of Shomari and Rehema who were the servants of the evil king of the mountain pride will see their parents nor each other again." Said Madoa with a smirk watching Supposedly Kion getting dizzy and passing out form the flood of new information._

 _Kibaya wakes up in the heart of Jasiri's territory. "What am i doing here Madoa? Why am i here. lion guard what are doing here? (Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Bunga). "where is Jasiri?" Asked Madoa, The pups, Jasiri's clan, and the Lion guard. "I don't know i mean we did walk though Janja's territory to get here then we where in you guy's territory. You think Janja could have knocked her out and kidnapped her." Lied Kibaya. "And so the False Prince rises." Said Madoa. "Kibaya returns." Kibaya just stands there shocked. So it's true! Have we meet in the past? cause that's all still a little foggy." Said Kibaya. "Slowly getting your real memories back. listen you can let the truth destroy or you can do what's right." Said Madoa. "I don't know where Jasiri is." Lied Kibaya. "Well nice seeing you but i should really get home... see ya." Kibaya ran Pride rock being chased by his lion guard. Kibaya entered the lion guard liar. Rafiki i wish to speak you and makini with in private." Said Kibaya. "Yes Kion. Makini is in my tree come let's go." Said Rafiki. They soon head to Rafiki's tree._

* * *

 ** _At Rafiki's Tree_**

" _Rafiki, Why? Why did you and Simba Lie to me. I am nothing but a false prince. I don't belong here_!" Said Kibaya. "I should be with my real family."


	3. Chapter 3

__**Summary: What if Kion wasn't Simba's son but cubnapped during Zira and her follower's banishment. What if Kion was Separated from Kovu Vitani and Nuka who he once knew as siblings. What if Kion was Kovu's Twin brother. What if Scar took In Kovu and Kion. What if Kion wasn't always his name. Well this story is just that! Kion is brainwashed into thinking his name was Kion(Kiongozi) as-well as thinking he was the son of Simba and Nala. This story takes place as a remake of The Lion Guard episode: Lions of the Outlands and beyond inside an alternate storyline. Kion Kovu were both taken in. ~ Rated T violence~ Disclaimer i do not own the lion guard or the lion king series any songs i use from either the lion king or the lion guard are rightfully owned by disney. i do not own or work for disney**__

* * *

 _"Oh Kion what are you talking about? your the son of Simba! your not a false prince! You what do you mean by real family! Your family lives at pride Rock It must have been a bad dream!" Said Makini. "No Makini. You don't know me! I am a false Prince! My Name was never Kion! That name was feed to me as lie created by simba." Shouted Kibaya. "Um Rafiki? What is Kion talking about?" Asked Makini Prepared to wack who she believes is kion on top of the head._

 _"I am Kibaya twin son of Kovu and one of the two adopted sons of Zira and Scar!" Shouted Kibaya "Shwari. Ok, Rafiki? what's going on? Kibaya is supposed to be dead simba killed him!" Questioned Makini. "It seems ol Rafiki has no choice. It can not be repeated so he's Kion again. Kibaya's Memories have returned. during the banishment of Zira and her followers. Kibaya was brainwashed and reforged into Kion. Now Kibaya's mind will have built up a immunity against what happened last time." Said Rafiki._

 _suddenly a cub that Looked like Kopa showed in the cave. "You?! Kopa you where supposedly killed by Zira. and Also Kiara thinks you are dead! ha the whole pride forgot about you except me. the law that says no mention of prince kopa first son of simba." Said Kibaya._

 _"Older brother." Said Kopa "So you lived a lie not even my brother i believe what i saw Madoa say while you where backed to a wall these words: **'** And so the False Prince Rises. **'** the Princes Kibaya and Kovu the twin sons of Shomari and Rehema of the greatlands. funny because their parents were taken captive and forced to be servants of the evil king of the mountain pride while the princes ran for their life. at least the greatlands are being ruled by their uncle and aunt who are awaiting for the rightful heirs of the greatlands. Scar's evil uncle runs the mountain pride. Shomari and Rehema where killed by Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Shenzi's clan last week." Kibaya staggered before closing his eyes. he suddenly hears faint singing. _

* * *

Shomari & Rehema's Final song to Kibaya and Kovu

* * *

 **Rehema:**

 **Run my precious princes run and be strong. Seek out guidance from the kings of the past. let them be your guide.**

 **Hope and remember stay peaceful and good. beware of King Scar who killed mufasa!**

 **but just what our spies said.**

 **Never mistake family from foe**

 **unless they can be saved**

 **but be safe and be weary**

 **do not forget**

 **we will always be with you**

 **as long as you don't forget**

 **Now run my sweet Kibaya**

 **run My dear Kovu**

 **return and reclaim your birthright for now is is removed**

 **you shall rule side by side**

 **in the great lands**

 **go to the clouds and seek guidance**

 **from the great kings and queens of the past**

 **you are betrothed to who ever simba's girl cubs is when and if he reclaims his home**

 **he escaped yet mufasa will look over him**

 **he is the true king of the pride lands**

 **Shomari:**

 **Hear my voice**

 **train be be strong**

 **be good**

 **stay pure**

 **never fall to coruption**

 **I know you'll be fine**

 **even when you are lost**

 **your pure good heart will return**

 **but always remember**

 **try to stay good**

 **learn to forgive**

 **learn to protect**

 **don't seek revenge or anything else dark**

 **Scar is Taka and Taka is Scar**

 **Shomari & Rehema:**

 **Now Run our sweet princes**

 **Stay pure**

 **stay bright**

 **follow the path of Mohato, Uru and Mufasa took**

 **don't trust hyenas unless to see through there heart**

 **hidden in there eyes or not**

 **you must not fall for deception**

 **but even if you we will still love you**

 **redemption is all that must be made never ingnored**

 **Now seek and remember**

 **with the guidance of kings within the stars and clouds**

 **We will love you for who you are**

 **Kibaya, Kovu Stay good and pure**

 **we will be watching you even if you forget**

 **when you forget who you are you will forget us**

 **and we won't be with you till you start to remember who you are.**

 **then we can guide you once more**

 **even after you learn**

 **we have left and joined the great kings and queens of the past**

* * *

 **end of song**

* * *

"Simba is evil! He cubnapped me! He sepperated me from my brother! I loved him." before running out of Rafiki's tree crying. Makini was spending time preparing to get chosen by Rafiki beside her siblings who where sleeping through the whole thing. Secretly Makini has a crush on Kion yet now she fears him knowing he is Kibaya. soon her family, Rafiki heading the Pridelands.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at priderock**

* * *

"Simba! We have a problem!" Shouted Bunga "What kind of problem?" Asked Simba.  
"Kibaya returns!" Said Madoa walking up to Simba. "He fed Jasiri to Janja after putting her in a coma"  
suddenly the marks of the lion guard disappears from Kion/Kibaya and his Guard. and the the mark appears Kiara.

"Zazu gather the Pridelands animals it's Judgement day. spread knew that Kibaya is back and he was apparently in a coma." Said Simba  
"right away sire."

* * *

"Kibaya since you are back... though i thought i killed you. I have no choice but to sentence you to Exile!" Shouted Simba.  
Kibaya backs up Frightenedly. Kibaya then runs to the outlands. Simba then turns to see kopa tripping Kibaya then laughing. Kibaya gets up from be tripped and continues running to the outlands.

* * *

Kibaya reaches his home. "Brother!" Cheered Kovu until he sees the scared, sad, and face on his twin brothers face.  
"there's no going back the penalty is death." Said Kibaya. Kibaya and Kovu start to train


	4. Author's note

Author's note

* * *

This is not a chapter but will be replaced later on with a chapte!

I need help! Please leave suggestions and ideas for chapter 4!  
I'm out of idea! Should i focus more on the training and them growing up or focus on the Pride Lands!  
What should i do with Madoa and her clan? And what should i do about Janja and his hyenas?  
Should I bring in a new character to replace Kion and focus mainly on him or have the story skip to the events of the lion king 2 when they are adults?

* * *

End of Author's Note


End file.
